1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Background
Display devices such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have various applications, such as television sets, laptop computers, monitors for desk top computers, and cellular phones.
Since the LCD can not emit a light for itself, in order to display image information, a light emitting device (LED) may be used for illumination of a liquid crystal display panel.
Since the light emitting device for the LCD is coupled to a back side of the liquid crystal display panel, the light emitting device may be called a backlight unit that forms a facial light source for providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A backlight unit may include a light source, a light plate, diffusion sheets, a prism, a protective sheet, and/or so on. As the light source, fluorescent lamps, such as mercury cold cathode fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes, or the like can be used.